I Can Be Your Fantasy
by gg42
Summary: A Hummelcest tale I wrote for a GKM prompt. Kurt's sixteenth birthday is approaching and his b!p is aflame with the need for his daddy to fill him up. After finding out his daddy's type, thanks to the careless stashing of porn, Kurt dresses up in lingerie to seduce him.


**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Burt/Kurt  
**Spoilers**: S1 AU  
**Warnings**: Incest, bp!Kurt, Daddy!Kink, Dub-con, Somnophilia, Slut Shaming, Cross Dressing, Seduction, Begging

**Summary: **A Hummelcest tale I wrote for a GKM prompt. Kurt's sixteenth birthday is approaching and his boypussy is aflame with the need for his daddy to fill him up. After finding out his daddy's type, thanks to the careless stashing of porn, Kurt dresses up in lingerie to seduce him.

**A/N:** Where most of the lingerie is mentioned, there's a link to show you what I'm referring to. Unfortunately, this site disallows links inside stories, so to get the full affect you can check out the story on LJ (link in my profile).

* * *

"Can you help me change me flat?" a tanned perky blonde girl in pigtails asks the beefy mechanic in partially unzipped overalls, showing off a sweaty chest.

"Sure" he says bending down to take a closer look at the tire. "Can ya pass me that tire iron over there?"

"Oh, ok" she says bending over, her flared school mini-skirt flashes a pair of sheer pink panties stretched over her squeezable ass, as she retrieves the item.

"Ah, here's the culprit. See?" he gestures to a nail embedded in the rubber.

"Oh, wow" the brunette gasps as she bends forward to take a closer look, handing off the tire-iron.

As she's bent towards him, the greasy mechanic gets a great view of her tits pushed up in a tiny mint green and pink chequered bra as he spies down her white school blouse.

She giggles as she realizes what he's doing. "So it seems I've already been nailed today" she gushes, dragging down his overall's zipper slowly. "It was my first time and it hasn't been as satisfying as I thought it would be" she says pouting. "Maybe you can help me out with that?"

"You betcha" he grunts, as her hand wraps around his long hard cock. "Oh, you have such soft hands. Yeah, that's it. Stroke it like that, girl."

"Oh, your hands are so greasy. Are you gonna get me all dirty?" she says coyly as he stands up and palms a tiny tit in one hand.

"You have no idea, little missy" he grins, ripping her blouse from her shoulders, buttons popping and springing across the workshop floor.

She groans as he slides her bra up over her breasts and tweaks a nipple. "You know something? You're such a pretty little thing" the mechanic mutters as he leans in to tongue kiss her.

Kurt skips the video ahead. Although he can admire the pretty bra, he really doesn't need to see the breasts. They're not something he has and not something he wants. He clicks play once more only to see the school girl on her knees in front of the mechanic, sucking his cock for all she's worth.

"There you go, sweetie. Gag on it some more. Oh, that's a good girl!" the mechanic moans.

"So beautiful with my cock in your mouth. Oh yeah, get my dick wet, go baby."

Kurt squirms in the chair as he watches the saved video on his dad's computer.

"Look at that itty bitty titty" the porn star groaned, making Kurt fast forward the video again, stopping only when he sees the grinning girl kneeling over the mechanic's face, his tongue buried in her snatch.

"Such a pretty pussy" the guy groans as he slurps his tongue along her slick lips.

The brunette writhes on the guy's face, high pitched whines escalating in volume.

Kurt's quick to turn the volume down as the actress seems ready to launch into outer space while she rides her partner's tongue.

Glancing up through the office window, he spots his Dad walking his way across the garage and he hits pause on the movie before clicking on another window immediately.

"Hey, kiddo" Burt says, popping his head around the door, "I'm just gonna finish up this oil change and then we can head home, 'k?"

"Sure, Dad"

As soon as the door closes, Kurt pulls the page up again, clicks play and the girl's pigtails are flying as she bounces on the mechanic's flushed pick cock.

"Oh, baby girl, you're gonna make me cum" he grunts as he pulls her hips down to meet his thrusts before suddenly pulling out and spraying cum all over her vulva. The camera zooms in as it drips down over her puffy used pussy. The mechanic's thumb spreads the gooey cum across her clit as he massages her to climax.

It twists something inside Kurt, watching a man's hand very much like his father's plunge two fat fingers into the sticky mess of a pussy that looks a lot like his. He closes his eyes for a second, listening to the girl gasp while being fingered, imagining that the squelch was his own juices and the soft grunting coming from the speakers was his father. It's been weeks and weeks that he's been imagining his father taking him like this. Rationally, he knows it's wrong but it hasn't stopped the burning desire inside him to be fucked by his daddy.

* * *

Burt watched as his teenage son practically skipped across the workshop while the guys pack up, ready to head home. His gaze flits between Kurt and his newest employee, Mark, the 28 year old brawny blonde that's been spending just a little too much time watching his son while he's been at the shop this past week. Burt's eyes narrow as he sees Mark approach Kurt, knocking shoulders with him, flirting unashamedly. Even from here, Burt can see his son is only being friendly, not comprehending that a grown man finds him attractive and that if Mark had his way he'd be fucking Kurt over the lunchroom table in a nanosecond.

He sighs before heading over to intervene and get his kid in the car before his fifteen year old son is propositioned by a man almost twice his age, a man who doesn't know just how special his boy is. Burt knows the day for 'the talk' is coming soon but he's thankful that his boy's sexual awareness has been slower to develop than some of his friend's kids. Although, he had already managed to walk in on his son masturbating a month ago, almost getting to the bottom of the stairs before he'd realised that Kurt's hand was buried between his legs as he writhed on the bed, tangled in sheets, his eyes clamped shut. Thankfully he'd managed to get back up the stairs without being seen but it had instilled the need to knock on his kid's door or make as much noise as possible coming down the stairs every time since that afternoon.

"Hey Kurt, you ready, bud?"

"Yes! 'Bye Mark" Kurt grinned and waved at the other man as his father's hand landed on his shoulder and steered him towards their car.

"So have you figured out who you're inviting to your birthday party, kiddo?"

"Almost. I just need to decide whether or not to invite the new kids that joined glee club. I'm not sure they'll be able take a fabulous Sweet Sixteen party led by yours truly."

Burt chuckles and wonders fondly how many other fathers have a son who refers to their birthday party as a Sweet Sixteen. He wraps an arm around his son's shoulders and smiles at how his baby boy might react to his birthday gift, a new sleek black Lincoln Navigator, as they head out of the shop.

* * *

Kurt waves his father off at the front door, telling him to enjoy himself at the neighbor's poker game, before he plonks himself in his dad's chair and looks for the remote to watch some trashy TV. After looking fruitlessly in all the obvious places, he shoves a hand down the side of the chair. However, what he comes up with is not the remote but a magazine. One of _those_ magazines.

He stands up, lifts the cushion only to find three more porn magazines and, of course, the missing remote. Tossing the remote aside, he collects the publications, resettles the cushion and takes a seat to consider the latest stash of naughtiness that his dad has hidden in plain sight.

Kurt's hesitance to watch or search for his own sources of stimulation stemmed from the fact that there seems to be little out there that marries up with his unique physique or sensibility and the few times he's actually talked himself into watching a video or two, he was horrified at what he saw. He clicked one link because it raved about a burly older guy but that was a mistake because the 'daddy' was busy whipping a chained up and gagged muscle bound guy until he'd screamed. He still flinches when he thinks about it too hard and his recently discovered daddy kink had been put on ice for a while after that.

Feeling brave another day, and in an effort to learn more about his own anatomy, he even tried to make it through a heterosexual movie that one of the guys in glee club had touted on Twitter as 'super hot'. Once he'd managed to stop laughing over the cheesy dialogue between the 'teacher and student' and ignored the teacher's inflated breasts, he had simply frowned in disgust as the weedy student had held the woman's head down on his dick for a long while, making her gag and cough up stringy phlegm as her long red nails had dug into his thighs. The little snippets of video he'd skipped through had seemed to be mostly about the blowjob, with virtually no time spent on foreplay with the woman and then little guy had bent her over a desk and pounded into her while he squeezed his hands around her throat as she looked uncomfortable. All in all it had left a nasty taste in his mouth so he just hadn't looked at another video since.

Well, except for that one he'd found stashed on his dad's computer in the office earlier this week, which had surprised him simply because of its existence _and_ that it had meant that his daddy had been jerking off to a young sexy schoolgirl getting pounded by a burly mechanic. The thought of his daddy's hard, leaking cock alone had made him wet that day, but the possibly of it being thrust in his direction if he dressed up as helpless ingénue? Well, that had titillated Kurt to the point where he was plunging fingers inside himself on a nightly basis imagining they were his daddy's instead.

Kurt's sexual desires had been steadily simmering away for the past few months, barely quenched at his own hand as thoughts of an experienced, sexy older man that had somehow morphed into his daddy had thrilled him. But he hadn't realised that his father had his own sexual needs too, needs that he had obviously been filling on his own as well, just with these cheap props.

He wondered again if there was a way they could both get what they wanted, possibly from each other, preferably with his daddy fucking the living daylights out of him. Could he be so daring as to offer his services? And would his daddy concede and give him the fucking that he so desperately needed?

Kurt bit his lip nervously. Daddy _was_ stubborn and he didn't think he'd cave in easily just to fuck an actual pussy, _especially_ his son's. But, he rationalised, Daddy clearly hadn't been getting any live action for years and he did love Kurt unconditionally. _And_ he always found it almost impossible to resist when his son begged him for something. Kurt smirked in satisfaction as he thought of the four new McQueen scarves hanging in his closest, practically making his case for him. Yes, his daddy may well be stubborn but so was he and he always got what he wanted – one way or another.

Determined, he opened a magazine at random and started to flick through the pages, not quite sure what he was looking for but hopeful that he could spot something that he could use to his advantage.

He flips past photos of a tousled blonde in a lacy white nightie laying on a sunlit bed with her legs splayed as a cowboy type leans over her, pulling up the hem, showing off her hairy muff and shining spilt lips. Another page had a long haired brunette on all fours and kissing yet another cowboy (who's naked bar the hat and Kurt can definitely appreciate his solid hairy chest). The cowboy has his hands up the back of the much younger girl's short frilly white chemise, dipping a finger into her slit. A vision of himself and his daddy in this position bursts through his mind and he swallows hard before moving on.

Turning the page, a sweet looking cheerleader is sitting spread legged on the corner of her bed, pom pom in one hand and a finger hanging from her reddened mouth, looking coy. Her shirt's been pushed up so that her boobs are hanging out, just like her naked pussy that's peeking out from beneath her skirt. An older guy is standing off to the side, his erect cock in hand, pants on the floor and Kurt wonders if he can get his hands on a Cheerio's uniform from school.

He drops the magazine before picking up another one that's in much worse condition, some of the pages are creased and pretty battered, and there are a couple of suspicious stains on several pages that makes Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. He flicks through to see which one seem to have had the most attention since, wow, April 1999. His dad sure holds onto his porn! He must _really_ like whatever's in this one.

Kurt smiles as he flicks to a particularly shabby set of pages which features another long haired blonde girl in a sheer pink baby doll top and matching panties lying on her stomach. A leg is hitched up, showing just a glimpse of her pussy behind the panties to tease. The next page is the same girl in a variety of poses lounging on the bed without the knickers, exposing her pussy for the world to see. Her pink cleft the only contrast to her tanned skin and it matches her blush coloured baby doll top. Kurt stops on the final double page of the photo spread, which has the girl pouting on all fours, looking back at the camera demurely, the sheer pink top framing her bare, leaking pussy that's pointing directly to camera. Clearly his dad spent a lot of time looking at this one as the musty smell of sex wafts up from the watery marks on the page.

He flicks through more pages with teens in wet t-shirts frolicking under a hose, a girl posing innocently yet nude under a men's dress shirt, youthful girls undressing from their candy striper outfits until he finds the next set of rumpled pages which features teen ballerinas. The photo-set captures a practise with numerous flat-chested dancers in various tutus, petticoats and leg warmers before the photos follow them to the changing room, where different groups of sweet, innocent looking girls strip off and pose in various states of undress with each other, some massaging other girl's breasts, some walking off naked to the showers with linked pinkies and bare bums bouncing, others leaning over one another to lick an uncovered pussy reclining on a bench.

Again, the final page of the spread is stained and Kurt realizes that his Dad must really like this setup. A girl, only dressed in her tutu, is on her knees in front of another naked teen with barely there buds of breasts, she has short auburn hair and blonde highlights in her swooping bangs and has her legs and pussy spread wide for the camera. What really jumps out at Kurt though is that the sprawling girl has the most piercing blue-gold eyes he's ever seen on a woman that wasn't his mother. He knows those eyes intimately; he sees them every time he looks in the mirror.

He stops browsing then, wondering if his dad had brought the magazine before or after his mother became ill that year, his own childhood memory fuzzy as to which month she was diagnosed. Regardless though, his dad definitely has a type; sweet, innocent girls in very sweet and pretty yet skimpy lingerie. He wonders then, and he has to pick up the discarded magazines to double check, that yes, all the stained and rumpled pages are of girls who fit that description and yes, they all have stunning blue eyes of varying shades. The whispers of a plan form in his mind and he sits back to plot exactly how he's going to get his father to fill him up with his cock.

Grinning suddenly, he jumps up and puts the magazines back as he found them, before dashing downstairs to find his laptop and his credit card.

Less than twenty minutes later he makes his first purchase, a remarkably similar baby doll nightie and panty set to the pink one he'd seen in the second magazine. It's followed by closely by a tiny pink tutu and fishnets that he can pair with a too small t-shirt he has packed away in his closet, a sexy schoolgirl outfit and a couple of pairs of pretty white knickers and a lacy slip. He closes out of the screen having completed his transaction, feeling satisfied, just as his dad makes his way down the basement stairs.

"You still up, kiddo?"

"I'm just finishing up, Daddy" he replies powering down the laptop. He hops up from the bed and goes to hug his father goodnight. "I was just doing a little shopping" he says nonchalantly.

"Oh? I'm not gonna end up in the poorhouse, am I?"

Kurt smiles shyly. "Let's just call it an early birthday present" he says as he embraces his dad tightly.

"'Night, kiddo"

"G'night, Daddy"

Burt watches as his son climbs back on his bed in his navy pyjamas before he starts up the stairs and wonders just how much money his son had spent if he's already resorted to calling him 'Daddy', trying to soften him up. He shakes his head with a smile as he heads to his own bed. That boy is going to be the death of him.

* * *

Burt wandered into the kitchen early to grab a bagel and a coffee before heading into work. He hated working Saturdays, but the garage had been so busy lately so he had no choice but to head in along with the rest of his mechanics. What he wasn't expecting that morning was for the coffee maker to be already percolating and his son to be flipping pancakes at the stove in tiny, clingy black short shorts and a worn white t-shirt that was practically translucent and looked to be several sizes too small for him.

"Mornin'?"

"Oh, good morning, Daddy" Kurt chirped.

"You're up awful early, kiddo" Burt said as he opened the cupboard to retrieve his coffee mug.

"Yeah, I thought I'd start on my new yoga routine this morning. Coach Sue says that I need to work on my flexibility if I want to be considered for the Cheerios."

"No, no Daddy. I'll do it. You sit down, silly" Kurt playfully slaps his father's hand away from the coffee maker.

"Ok, ok" Burt chuckles. "Cheerios? Aren't they the cheerleaders at your school?"

"Uh huh"

"You wanna be a cheerleader?"

"Mmm, I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure yet. I think Coach Sue wants me to wear the skirt and everything."

Burt coughed quietly, "Oh, yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind, would you Daddy?"

"Huh?"

"If I had to wear a skirt?"

"Uh, no, no. As long you were comfortable with it, kiddo. That's all that matters."

Kurt nods as he slides the plate with a stack of pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee onto the breakfast bar for his father.

"I'm just gonna do my routine over here. The light's better in here than the living room."

Burt barely has time to respond before Kurt's pushing the small dining table and chairs out of the way at the other end of the kitchen. He watches as a yoga mat is rolled out and his son starts to limber up, before turning back and tucking into his breakfast.

Kurt works himself through an improvised routine knowing his father isn't watching, until he hears the stool scrape as his dad gets up to put his dishes on the bench. Then he makes sure he's bent over in the downward dog position, making his tiny school shorts from last year ride high, ass spilling out in his father's direction when he calls out.

"Daddy?"

Burt spins around to see his baby boy's creamy cheeks thrust up and exposed, jiggling at him.

"Can I go shopping today? Rachel's birthday is coming up and I want to look for the perfect gift."

Burt swallows hard; his gaze stuck on his son's pert behind perched high, long legs quivering as he holds the position.

"Uh, is that the Asian one?"

"Nope, that's Tina. Rachel is the one who wears all the animal sweaters."

"Uh, um, o- k" Burt loses his train of thought as Kurt starts to wiggle his feet apart, while he's still bent over, spreading his legs wide.

"Hey, Kurt? What does the Cheerio's uniform look like?"

Kurt smiles to himself. Step one was complete. His daddy was picturing him in a short cheerleading skirt at this very moment and had definitely noticed his ass in these ridiculous shorts.

Chuckling to himself over the ingenuity of his plan, he ends up in several different stores that morning as he looks for several specific items. He manages to find a sheer black robe with rose accents and matching g string, a short white lace robe, a sheer white top and ruffled panties, several embroidered thongs, more colourful boyshorts, pretty knickers and a ruched pair of fuller nude briefs that will accentuate his bottom perfectly and look fabulous under skinny jeans. And of course, he makes sure to buy Rachel a pair of fuzzy pink slippers with embroidered gold stars while he's there, to keep his cover story intact. Then finally, he finds the perfect pair of pumps to match with the school girl outfit he ordered the night before.

Feeling completely satisfied, he realises that he can finally ditch the boring cotton boys boxer briefs he's been wearing forever and a day. The only time they'll ever need to see the light of day again is when he has gym class and only briefly at that, as he's usually the first one to dive into a bathroom stall to change.

Now he's ready to set step two in motion.

* * *

Kurt sits on the couch, restless, as his father watches the game he'd taped earlier in the day.

"I'm gonna take a bath, Daddy"

"Mm'k"

"If I turn the jets on, it won't be too loud will it? I don't want to interrupt the game."

"Nope. Knock yourself out, kiddo."

"'k"

Burt loses himself in the replay once Kurt walks out of the lounge. When a break comes, he heads to the fridge for another beer and hears the landline ringing.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, it's me."

"What the?"

Kurt laughed, "Sorry, I just needed to get your attention. I forgot to bring a towel in with me. Can you grab one when you have a minute please?"

"You forgot a towel but you remembered your phone?"

"Um, yes?"

Burt chuckled and shook his head. "Can it wait for a bit? They're just about to go into the final quarter."

"Yeah, just whenever. Thanks, Daddy."

Kurt lay in the warm water and debated whether or not to shave his legs before finally deciding against it, thankful that he's not particularly hairy anyway, just as the timer on his phone goes off signalling the approximate end of the game. Turning off the jets, he double checked that all the candles were still burning and that the door was still ajar before he started to tease himself, hopeful that he could time this just right.

Stretching his body out in the deep bath, Kurt's feet and ankles popped out of the light layer of bubbles and he rested them on the porcelain. The rosy tips of his puffy nipples break the water's surface, dipping in and out of the water with every breath he takes as he starts to slide his hands up his thighs. One hand lingers on his pussy, sliding between the swollen lips, finding his clit and slowly circling and softly pinching it before continuing to slide his fingers up and down, then in and out of his slippery pussy. His other hand slides up to his chest, where he squeezes a soft nub and then starts to roll the nipple between a thumb and finger. It hardens in the cool air. Pinching and flicking a nipple, his breathing quickens and his back arches, pushing his chest to break through the water.

But Kurt's hungry for more, so he turns around to face his pussy to one of the spa jets along the side of the bath. Legs dangling askew over the side of the tub, eyes closed, he reaches over and turns on the jets.

They burst into life, rushing water tickling his thighs and cheeks. He eases his pussy onto the torrent of water and immediately starts to feel the heat rising in his body. Kurt's body starts to tingle in anticipation and waves over pleasure ripple over him as the water buffets unrelentingly against his clit. His drawn out moaning drowns out the roar of the jets and suddenly his brain switches off and he's running on auto-pilot as an explosion of pleasure rocks his body.

As he cools down from the orgasm, his legs are pulled back into the warm water and he just breathes for a moment, stroking a hand up and down a bicep. Sated, he turns off the jets and reaches for the bath plug, pulling it to send the water gurgling down the drain. Stepping out, he bends forward a little to wring water from his short hair before turning to look for his dad at the door, but there's no one there. The door though, is more open than it had been previously and that the towel has been dropped in a heap at the door instead of being tucked just inside or draped over the handle as he might have anticipated had he not been intent on putting a show on for his daddy. Plucking the towel from the floor, he hummed happily as he dried himself off and headed back to his room.

* * *

Burt was hiding. He couldn't believe it. He was hiding from his fifteen year old son in his own darkened bedroom with a boner the size of the Chrysler Building after watching him masturbate in the bath. Ok, maybe not the size of the Chrysler Building but it sure felt like that. His dick had never been small by any measure but today he felt like he was sporting a freakin' baseball bat. He let out a sigh as his head fell back against his bedroom wall with a thump. He was gonna have to take care of this before he could go out there again.

With his eyes closed, visions of their bathroom aglow with candlelight sprung to mind as the sweet spicy scent of the bubble bath Kurt had used still lingered in the air. The image of Kurt's legs dangling freely, bubbles dripping off his toes, and the soft smile on his face as he obviously enjoyed the pressure of the water jetting into his sweet baby pussy made Burt unzip his fly and cup his bulging dick. The slight squeeze did nothing to ease the pressure so he had to slip a hand into the gap of his boxers and pull his hard cock out of the hole. The cooler air clung to his heated cock as pre-cum seeped out steadily. He swiped his fingers over it to spread the fluid along his length as he took up a firm grip and started to push his heavy dick through his fist. His imagination kept flashing him images of his boy's face as climax swept over him, his toes curling as the flush of cumming crept across his skin.

Burt couldn't hold off any longer, his own toes curled in his socks as he twisted his hand on the down stroke and he bit into a balled up fist in order to stifle his groans as his climax crested and his cock spit cum up his shirt.

Slumping against the wall with droplets of cum trailing down his favourite flannel shirt, he huffed a breath in amazement at the sheer force of his orgasm, simply putting it down to not having had a chance to jerk off lately rather than the sight of his son pleasuring his pussy.

Wiping himself clean, he changed into his pyjamas and headed back out to the hallway. He noticed that the bathroom was now dark so he stepped in to wash up quickly before heading back to resettle in his armchair.

He had just started to feel comfortable again when he caught a fleeting look at his son's half naked body flit past the lounge doorway. Burt frowned but didn't move, turning his attention back to the TV.

"I'm warming some milk. Would you like some, Daddy?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

"Sure, that'd be great, bud" Burt replied, not turning around until he heard his son move away. He caught the barest of glimpses at Kurt's backside covered in what looked like white see-through panties with ruffles across his bottom. That couldn't be right...right?

Soon enough Kurt was back, walking carefully with two mugs of warm milk clutched in his hands. This time Burt did do a double take as he realised that his son was wearing a sheer white off the shoulder tiny blouse and full panties with ruffles running past his pussy. Burt's mouth dropped open in shock as Kurt handed him his cup.

"Wha...?" Burt swallowed and shook his head. "What are you wearing?" he asked slightly incredulous.

"Oh, do you like it, Daddy?" Kurt asked as he did a slow spin, still holding his cup.

"I-I don't underst..." Burt trailed off, helpless to do anything but watch his son's ass cheeks jiggle, trapped under the material.

"You don't like it?" Kurt said quietly as he pouted.

Burt's eyes snapped up to Kurt's sad face. "Uh, I didn't say that. But you gotta help me out here. I need to understand where you're coming from, kid."

"I just wanted to try something new, Daddy. You know fashion has no gender and it looked so comfortable and it's so soft. Here, feel it" Kurt said as he offered his hip for his father to stroke.

Burt's hand hovered for a moment before dropping back to the chair, his eyes glued to the hard pink nipples beneath the sheer shirt.

"Uh, no. Thanks. But, kiddo, you wearing that..._just_ that, isn't appropriate. Go put a robe or something, will ya?"

"Hmm, that's ok, Daddy. I'm heading straight to bed anyway."

"Oh"

"G'night then."

"Night, Daddy. Sweet dreams" Kurt said softly as he bent to drop a peck on his father's cheek before turning swiftly and walking out making sure to swing his hips more than he normally would.

Burt let out a long shaky breath as he watched his son leave, his cock aching as it tried to harden once more. He just couldn't figure out what had gotten into him.

Kurt climbed into his bed and sipped his drink, happy that step two was complete. His daddy had seen him in the bath, watched him cum and from the sounds coming from the bedroom as Kurt had walked past, his daddy had cum too. Then the piece de resistance had been his daddy's face as he saw the outfit that Kurt had chosen especially for tonight. He grimaced then as the top's stitching itched his delicate skin and he slipped it off before snuggling down under the covers still wearing the panties. Perhaps, if he dropped them on top of the washing pile tomorrow, it might give his daddy something to use the next time he got hard.

* * *

Kurt slid out of bed while it was still dark, hoping his father wasn't awake yet at this ungodly hour. The white silk slip fluttered as he moved quickly across his bedroom and up the stairs. He paused outside his daddy's room, listening for movement and on hearing nothing from inside, he eased the door open.

It had taken Kurt another week to build up the courage to put step three of his plan into action. Every day he'd tease his father with flashes of his new underwear under his clothes. In the mornings and evenings he simply paraded around in pretty chemises and slips, testing his daddy's limits. This morning, though, it was time to take it a step further and his pussy was already slippery with excitement at the thought of what he was about to do.

His daddy lay sprawled out in bed, soft snoring indicating, to Kurt's delight, his sleeping state. As Kurt's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could see that his daddy's hairy chest was mostly uncovered, an arm tucked behind his head while the other was flung out to the side. His pussy clenched at the sight and more wetness surged out, soaking through his lacy boyshorts. Kurt crept forward, lifted the covers and slid onto the bed.

He scooted closer, allowing his leg to slide over his father's thigh, laying his head down on the outstretched arm. The soft lace of his damp white shorts caught against the hairs on the older man's leg, as Kurt snuggled against his daddy's slumbering body, breathing in the scent of sleep sweat on his father's skin.

Fingers trailed through the expanse of chest hair in front of him until he ran over a plump nipple. He dipped his forefinger into his mouth to wet it before shining a halo around it, watching in fascination as the tip hardened. Kurt stopped moving as his daddy snuffled in his sleep, only moving his finger again as the sleeping man settled quickly. He dragged his fingers to the center of his chest and swirled in the hair growing there, then he traced an invisible line down his daddy's chest and stomach, his fingers skating around the belly button before reaching their destination. The waistband of his daddy's boxer shorts.

His father's breathing had evened back out to deep breaths as he resumed snoring, making Kurt smile into his neck, as his fingers glided over the cotton shorts searching for a way in. The small button slipped between his fingers as he tried to work it through the buttonhole one handed. Finally with a nimble push, the entry opened wide, and Kurt's hand snuck inside.

He stroked the side of his thumb down the length of his daddy's soft and warm dick as his breathing and heart beat quickened. Using a finger and thumb, he continued to rub lightly up and down in a soft caress, feeling the dick start to length under his touch.

His daddy groaned softly as he shifted his legs, making Kurt re-hitch his thigh up higher, while he started to kiss his daddy's neck tenderly. His father's arm moved underneath him as it wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him flush to his body. Emboldened, Kurt wrapped his hand loosely around his daddy's still hardening dick and continued to stroke.

Another throaty groan had his father rolling partially on top of him, the hand moving from behind his head and dragging itself across Kurt's thigh, underneath his babydoll nightie, and over his ass. A squeeze to his cheek made Kurt take a firmer grip on his daddy's cock and pump faster.

His daddy buried his face in his hair as a hand slid inside the back of his panties and lingered in the crack of his ass.

"Ohhh" Burt groaned.

Kurt felt pre-cum from his daddy's cock dribble over his fingers and he smeared it over the tip with his thumb.

His daddy's hand squeezed his bum cheek harder and slid down a little, fingers searching.

"Mmm, baby"

Kurt gasped into his father's neck as a fingertip brushed against his wet winking hole.

"Mmm, wanna fuck, baby?" Burt whispered.

Kurt simply whimpered, lost for words, ecstatic that his plan was finally coming to fruition.

Fat fingers circled his entrance for a second before retreating and scraping clumsily at the lace to pull the offending panties off.

Kurt pulled his hand away from his daddy's leaking cock to help pull his underwear down, anxious to feel his daddy's hands on him again. They worked together to shuffle them down far enough so that Kurt could kick them off and then he hiked his leg up over the sleepy man's hip to encourage his father's fingers to explore him again.

No sooner had he exposed himself and his daddy's fingers were back, sliding up and down the sopping cleft, a fingertip tickling his clit on every other stroke. Kurt's hand splayed across his father's stomach as finally a finger dipped shallowly inside him and swirled around just inside his pussy.

"Mmm, you're so wet, baby"

Kurt bit his lip, willing himself not to utter a word in reply; worried it might break his daddy's reverie.

"Mmm, want you. Wanna fuck you, baby."

Burt pulled his hand away from playing with the wet pussy to pull his cock out of his shorts and give himself a few short strokes before rolling on top of the warm body next to him.

He slid his hard cock through the slippery folds, intent on plunging into the pussy underneath him and pounding it until he came. But a sharp gasp and a soft cry of "Daddy" into his neck made him pause though.

He took a deep breath and tried to wake himself up properly to figure out why that noise had been so alarming. As his eyes blinked open lethargically, he expected his dream girl to evaporate from beneath him but instead, the warm willing body was still there and his senses came rushing back to him. The pressure against his cock, nudging against a moist pussy, made his mind spin. There was only one person with a pussy in their house.

His eyes snapped open and Burt rolled away immediately, grabbing at a sheet to cover himself with as he stared in shock at his son, splayed wide open in a white silk slip, moaning softly.

"Wha-What the fuck?" Burt's tongue rolled thickly through the words, still half asleep, as he climbed out of bed.

"Mm, come back" Kurt whimpered as he pulled his legs closed, writhing in the bed, helpless with lust.

"Kurt?"

Kurt feigned a restless sleep as he mumbled, "Feels so good, don't stop."

"Kurt!"

"Huh? Daddy?" Kurt mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "What's goin' on?" he asked propping himself up on an elbow.

"What're you doing in here?"

"Mm, I had a bad dream and you always make me feel safer so I climbed in here" he said, slumping back on the pillows. "Come and lie back down, Daddy" he muttered as he rolled over and shut his eyes, realising that his nightie was caught underneath him so that his ass was now uncovered and pointing right at his father. He smirked to himself as he snuggled into the pillow. He'd been _this_ close to getting what he wanted.

Burt cleared his throat as his gaze traced shape of his son's bare ass before making himself check the clock. Still almost an hour before he was due to get up. A quick look back at the bed made his decision for him.

"Uh, I gotta get ready for work. Going in early today."

"Mm'k. Love you, Daddy."

Burt stayed, frozen to the spot, for a moment longer unable to comprehend that he had almost had sex with his son because he'd been dreaming. He _had_ been dreaming, right? He frowned; the warm wetness of Kurt's pussy had been real. Does that mean the soft hand that had been gripping his cock had also been real? He swiped a hand across his face tiredly as he tried to stop his mind from racing.

"Yeah, love you too, kiddo"

* * *

Burt woke up again pressed against a warm body in his bed. He blinked in confusion as he realised that his son was curled up as the little spoon in his arms. Glancing down quickly, he was relieved to find they were both still dressed, well, if what you call whatever Kurt has on as 'dressed'. Burt's fingers were currently tangled in the lacing down the side of the blue slip Kurt was wearing. It had ridden up as they'd slept to display his son's black lace and blue panties, stretched over his bum, as his legs remained tightly curled up.

Sighing, he disentangled himself from his sleeping son and slid out of bed, turning off the alarm before it had a chance to blare out into the quiet room. He reset it so it would wake up Kurt in time for school and then he grabbed some clothes before sneaking out of his bedroom to get ready for work.

He poured himself a cup of coffee in a travel mug, grabbed his jacket and promised himself that he would sit down with Kurt tonight to tell him that he can't sneak into his father's bed anymore. It just wasn't appropriate, no matter how nice it felt to wake up like they had this morning.

* * *

Burt groaned as his head tossed from side to side. He felt so good. He couldn't remember feeling this good for such a long time. He let his hips thrust up, chasing the feeling, when the warmth surrounding him disappeared abruptly. 'Come back. Don't stop.' he cried out in his mind.

Kurt smiled as he watched his daddy's hips lift off the bed, unknowingly searching for his mouth. His daddy mumbled something unintelligible and Kurt took pity on him, ducking back down to lick a stripe up his cock. The firm dick twitched against his lips as he hovered, mouth just over the top of the head, before he swallowed it down, pushing himself to take it deeper.

Awareness tickled his mind as Burt felt the sucking wet heat revolt against his dick. The sound of a cough had him half sitting up instantly; looking around the room with his eye's barely cracked open.

"Wha-?"

When he couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, he let his body drop back on the bed.

His hand flopped over his cock poking through the hole of his boxer shorts, slightly clammy, but hard nonetheless so he slid his foreskin back and forth a couple of times before just giving in to sleep leaving his hand cupping his balls.

Kurt lay flat on the floor trying to breath as quietly as possible, his heart in his throat at nearly being caught giving his father head as he slept. He cursed his gag reflex silently, having kicked in at the most inopportune moment, essentially waking his daddy up before Kurt could watch him cum.

Pulling up the lace bandeau of his white chiffon nightie and straightening his white cotton g-string, he waited until his daddy's breathing evened back out before he even contemplated moving. His tousled head peeked over the bedside to check that the coast was clear before he clambered to his feet. Seeing his daddy's hand curled protectively around his dick and balls, he knew he wasn't going to get another shot at a blowjob tonight, so he pulled the covers up and climbed into bed next to his father. No doubt, he was going to get lectured in the morning for sleeping here again but right now, he was going to take what he could get even if it only meant feeling the heat from his father's body.

Kurt drifted awake hours later feeling a warm cock brush against the back of his thighs. It bumped into his bare cheeks and slid down the groove of his closed legs. It took him a second to understand what was happening before he realised that his daddy was cuddled up behind him, cock out, morning wood in full effect as he thrust lightly against him. He snuffled sleepily into the pillow and arched his backside into every thrust.

His thighs split apart momentarily as he pushes back again, just as his father thrusts forward, cock sliding in between them.

"Mmm" Burt groans as he starts to cant his hips with more purpose, his cock snug between layers of legs. His hand slides over a hip, tunnelling under the loose cool fabric, to splay greedily across a flat stomach. He leans his weight on the soft body beside him as his cock rubs along the damp gusset of underwear and back again.

Kurt's pussy tightens on every pass his daddy's cock makes. He can feel his juices flowing steadily, soaking his knickers through. He wants to feel skin on skin, for his daddy's cock to slip inside him and make him feel whole for even just a moment. Deciding to make it happen, he reaches down and digs the g-string from between his cheeks, pulling the underwear aside, exposing his pussy to his daddy's thrusting cock.

"Ahhh, mmm, fuck" Burt grumbled, face buried in a pillow as his cock skids across hot moist flesh.

Kurt whispers, "Fuck me."

"Mm, you want me to fuck you, little slut?"

Kurt moans softly. "Please. Fuck me. I'll be your little slut" he whispers desperately.

"Mm, yeah. Gonna fuck you good, baby" Burt mutters as he thrusts harder between the slick lips of a pussy.

Kurt reaches down to rub at his clit as his daddy massages his cock in the groove of Kurt's vulva. He whimpers as a flush overtakes his neck and face.

"Oh. I'll do anything you want. Let me be your perfect little slut, D-"

He cuts himself off as his daddy's cock is suddenly nudging against his pussy's entrance. He clenches against the tip, eager to feel more of his father's dick inside him.

"Oh. Oh, yes! More!" he moans loudly.

The harsh volume startles Burt.

"Huh?"

He wakes fully with a jolt as he realises exactly where his dick is. Again.

"Fuck!" he growls as he leaps up from the bed, his dick bouncing with his movements, as he bolts from the room.

Kurt rolls onto his back and throws an arm over his frowning face.

"Fuck my life. Why won't he just do what I want!" he grumbles to himself as rearranges his underwear and pulls the covers back up.

* * *

"Ok, so I've booked a table at Breadsticks for you and your friends. You've organised the decorations and the guest list. I've taken care of the 'cake'. Yes, I know, bud. New York baked cheesecake. Um...am I forgetting something?"

"My present?" Kurt asked hopefully, bouncing on the spot a little, the light pink babydoll top with black trim fluttering with his movements.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'd better get down to Walmart to pick something up for you, hadn't I?"

"Daddy" Kurt whined at his father's teasing. "Don't I get a hint? Pleeeeasssse" he pressed in against his dad's arm, the frilly black lace trim settling on Burt's forearm.

"No way, kiddo. You have to wait until Friday night."

"Oh Daddy. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top?" Kurt grasped his father's hand and continued to hop from one foot to another excitedly. "It's only another couple of days, Daddy. You're not gonna make me wait, are you?"

Burt leaned back against the dining chair he was sitting on as he watched his son wiggle himself into a begging frenzy. He couldn't help but admire the small bikini knickers Kurt was wearing today. The light pink cloth covering him up perfectly yet the colour was almost his boy's skin tone and if he looked hard enough he was sure he could make out the outline of his cleft.

Over the past few weeks he'd come to accept that Kurt had switched from his standard underwear to panties. The number of pretty g-strings, panties and slips had increased steadily each time he'd hung out the laundry (Kurt may have insisted on doing the washing but he did trust Burt to hang it out, especially after his son demonstrated the proper hanging techniques to him).

There had been a few, well ok, _quite_ a few uncomfortable moments that had aroused Burt to the point where he had to leave the room to uh, take care of business, so to speak. And he had insisted, several times at least, that Kurt wear a robe around the house, but that had only resulted in shortie lace robes making an appearance once or twice. Other than that though, Kurt's daily appearance hadn't changed. He still spent the longest time getting ready and wore some admittedly 'out there' clothes but his son had been doing that for years.

Only now, Burt knew, there were lacy, sweet or downright sinful panties underneath. And if he thought too hard about what his son was wearing each day, his body couldn't help but respond, which meant that Burt would have to head off to the workshop bathroom and make himself flip through one of the magazines the guys kept in there. Of course, that didn't always keep his mind off his son's body or his sweet pussy as he'd often end up picturing his boy splayed out in the model's position or lingerie anyway. None of which helped to ease his feelings of guilt at all.

Burt's thoughts snapped back as Kurt landed sideways on his lap, still jiggling in place.

"Please, Daddy? I'll-I'll be a good boy. I'll make you breakfast for a week. No! A month! I'll even bring it to you in bed. Please, Daddy?"

Burt chuckled, "Ok, kid jeez"

"Ok? You'll give it to me early? Oh, I love you, Daddy!"

"Nuh uh, Kurt. You still have to wait for Friday. But, I have something small you can open in the morning. Y'know, over my breakfast in bed."

Kurt pouted playfully. "You're not gonna give it to me today?"

"Oh, I'm gonna give it to you alright..." Burt paused as his son's breathing hitched, "...just on Friday."

Kurt huffed and turned himself around in his father's lap, laying the back of his head in the crook of his daddy's neck, as he took both his father's hands and settled them in his own lap.

"I think you should make _me_ breakfast in bed on Friday, Daddy. It's my birthday, after all. And then I'll do it for the month after that. Deal?"

Burt's fingers itched to move as they grazed his son's panties. He wanted desperately to stroke a fat finger along the split of his lips, to rub his tiny clit, to feel the wetness that he knew would come. He took a deep breath and sighed. His fingers didn't move. Instead, he pressed a kiss into his son's bed head hair, "Deal. Now move it or we'll both be late."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kurt"

"Oh, crepes? Oh la la, Daddy, that's fantastique" he giggled.

Kurt sat up in bed, propping his pillows behind him, his bare chest on display. His father smiled and dropped a kiss to his son's head as the tray was settled over his legs.

"Sixteen. I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday you were running around the backyard naked, with your underwear on your head, in the rain."

"Daddy!" Kurt said aghast. "You promised you'd never bring that up again!"

Burt laughed, "Sorry, buddy. I got to looking through some of the photo albums last night and came across a couple your Mom took of you that day. Do you remember?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah"

"You said you didn't want to take a bath while it was raining outside and why couldn't you just run around outside and get clean..."

"And Mom said that I could but I had to come back and wash my hair in the bath"

"Yeah, you were so cute, running laps around the yard, flapping your arms, trying to fly"

"Hey, I was six. Besides, I'm still cute, aren't I?"

"Course you are. You're the best son I could've ever asked for Kurt. I'm so proud of you, Kurt and I know your Mom would be too."

"Da-ad! You're not supposed to make me cry on my birthday."

"Ok, ok. Eat your breakfast, son."

"Ok. Love you, Daddy"

"I love you too, Kurt"

Burt stepped away to have his own breakfast before heading back to the bedroom with a mid size flat box in hand.

"All finished there?"

"Uh huh. It was delicious, thank you Daddy." Kurt moved the tray off his legs and onto the other side of the bed as he eyed the baby pink box tied up with big black organza bow in his father's hands.

"Alright, well here you go then. I thought you might like a few more pieces to add to your growing collection."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at that, before studying the gift box. It could be anything!

He tugged at the ribbon and pulled the lid off. Layers of baby pink tissue paper obscured what was inside. Peeling back each layer delicately he gasped as he saw the first item. A pair of light pink ruffled panties with black piping.

"Oh Daddy, they're beautiful!"

"There's more, keep going"

The first pair was set aside reverently as he peeled another layer of tissue away to reveal a pair of black lacy knickers with butterfly detailing. Kurt turned them over, fingering the delicate lace with care. More tissue paper uncovered a tiny pair of black pair of bikini bottoms with long ribbons.

"Oh my"

Underneath the next layer of tissue was a classy pair of black and white Playboy panties that were sheer black around the sides and bum.

"The last ones are just for fun. You seem to like ruffles" Burt said, slightly embarrassed.

The final item in the box was a pair of sheer black panties with purple ruffles and black polka dot detail.

Kurt ran his hand over the ruffles and smiled up at his father.

"I love them, Daddy. Thank you so much" he said as he stacked each pair into the box and replaced the lid. Kurt slipped the bed covers down and stretched a leg out to stand up.

Burt gasped, his eyes dropping to his son's crotch, that was only covered by a tiny sheer black g-string. He flicked his eyes back to Kurt's face immediately hoping he hadn't been caught gaping at his son's slightly stretched hairless pussy.

Kurt's expression didn't change from the soft grateful smile he'd been wearing since unwrapping his present even though he was do an internal fist pump at hearing and seeing his father's surprise. He stood up quickly, clad only in the g-string, to hug his father tightly as they stood by the bedside.

"I mean it, Daddy. Thank you. Not everyone would be so understanding" Kurt whispered in his ear. He may have pressed his groin into his father for just a little longer than usual, wiggled when he wouldn't normally and held on for longer, but only because he was waiting to feel his daddy's warm hands wrap around his waist and give him a slight squeeze in acknowledgement. He held even tighter when it came, unwilling to let him go.

Burt tried to pull back a little but only succeeded in separating them from the waist down as his hands remained around Kurt's waist.

"So you're all set for tonight, right? I'll meet you at Breadsticks at 8pm to give you your big present" Burt spoke into Kurt's hair.

Grinning widely, Kurt bounced while still in his father's grasp.

"I can't wait, Daddy!"

Burt wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands as his son jumped up and down in his arms. A hand landed on Kurt's bare bum briefly before he lifted it and simply wrapped it around his waist tightly to stop the bouncing.

Kurt was suddenly pinned tightly to Burt and with glazed eyes they stared at each other just a little too long. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears as a trickle of wetness made itself felt on his inner thighs.

"Daddy. I-"

Burt pushed his son away gently.

"I-I better get going. Don't want to be late for work. You're getting a ride with Mercedes, right?"

Kurt bit his lip, watching his father avoid his gaze. "Uh huh. I'll see you tonight, Daddy."

"Have a good day. I'll see you at eight, kiddo" Burt responded, ruffling Kurt's hair playfully trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them. He didn't want anything spoiling his boy's birthday.

As Burt left the room, Kurt pulled on the sheer black bedcoat with the pink roses and tied it in the front before setting after his father.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Burt replied as he pulled on his jacket, not looking at Kurt, trying to will his hard-on away.

"Can I ask a boy I like to come over on the Saturday?"

Burt stopped fussing with his jacket immediately and turned to his son, frowning. "A boy?"

Burt's eyes widened as he took in his son's outfit, his eyes roving over his body freely. Finally able to close his gaping mouth he managed to spit out, "A friend of yours from glee club?"

"Mmm, sort of. He's on the football team." Kurt added. He wasn't really lying. Finn was in the glee club and on the football team, and he had been more of a friend lately but Kurt had no intentions of asking him over or of ever making a move on him because all he wanted was his daddy. This was his final play to get his daddy to make a move. If jealousy didn't spark something in him, then Kurt would have to go to plan B.

"Let's, ah, let's talk about tonight"

"Ok" Kurt said easily before spinning on his heel and heading back to his room to get ready for school.

Burt swallowed hard as he watched his sixteen year old son's bare ass sashay into the distance, the thong completely sandwiched between his cheeks. Burt's dick, that had softened as his son had been talking about Finn, suddenly twitched with interest again. He sighed, as he headed towards the bathroom, now needing to jerk off before he could go to work.

* * *

"Hey Paulie, your boy's on the football team, isn't he?"

"Matt? Yeah, why?"

"D'ya know a kid called Finn?"

"Yeah, he's their quarterback"

"Oh?"

"What's going on, Burt?"

"My kid wants to have him over to the house. Alone."

"Yeah? Well, Hudson seems to a good kid. Keeps his nose pretty clean, not like some of the other guys on the team. Bit of a doofus, from what Matt says."

Burt nodded as Matt's father continued.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Burt. I think he's dating one of those cheerleaders anyway."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't strike me as...someone who would be available to your boy"

Burt's eyebrows shot up.

"He's straight?"

"I'm guessing"

"Thanks, Paulie" he calls out as he heads back to his office and shuts the door.

He pulls up the school's website and looks for information on the Titans. A handful of clicks later and a photo of a ruddy looking Finn is staring back at him, the entire team standing around him looking worse for wear after a losing game. A couple more clicks and there's Finn in his letterman jacket posing, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, with arms draped over a couple of cheerleaders.

Burt shook his head. No way in hell was that kid coming over for a date night. He wasn't sure if this kid was gay or straight but he looked like he was trying to be a ladies' man and if he got wind of Kurt's unique physique it could end badly.

Either, he'll take one look at Kurt's pussy and dive in dick first and his son will probably let him with the way he's been acting at home lately, so damn slutty. Or, the kid might take offence at Kurt putting the moves on him and, best case scenario, his boy ends up with his feelings hurt. Worst case scenario, his boy ends up in the hospital.

He sighed. Any which way Burt looked at it, Finn was bad news. He had to put his foot down about this. It was his job as a parent to protect his kid from guys like that, trying to take advantage of his baby boy.

* * *

Kurt waved goodnight to all his friends in the Breadsticks car park as he turned the key of his new tricked out black Navigator, the engine roaring to life. He pulled out of the parking lot slowly, his daddy sitting in the passenger seat, as Kurt drove them home, ecstatic.

"So, did you have a good night, bud?"

"Oh my gosh, this has been the best night ever, Daddy!"

Burt smiled widely as his son proceeded to gush all about his day, dinner and the gifts he'd received, finally winding up his stories as they pulled into their driveway.

"Oh, but I forgot to tell you about something amazing I got today, Daddy"

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm, you go wait in the lounge and I'll put it on and show you"

Burt chuckled as he headed inside, flicked the lights on and settled into his armchair. It was bound to be a new scarf or a bowtie that one of the girls had gotten him.

Kurt raced downstairs and pulled the skimpy red garterbelt/thong combo out of his drawers along with a pair of red sheer stockings that had a lace band around the thigh. He quickly removed his clothes and simple red satin panties before rolling on each stocking, shimmying into the g-string and snapping on the garters to the lace bands on each leg.

Standing in front of his full length mirror, he tweaked his nipples to make them flush and erect. Then he twisted in the mirror to make sure the rear view looked as sinful as the front before making a final adjustment to a wayward garter. A quick twist to a few drooping locks, a mist of hairspray and a dab of strawberry lip gloss was all he needed before he finally slipped on the red and black high heels he'd found at the mall and headed upstairs to present himself to his father.

* * *

He strutted to the living room and posed, hands resting on the each side of the door frame, legs spread wide.

"How do I look, Daddy?" he asked innocently.

Burt looked up, his mouth dropping open immediately, forgetting to breathe as his son stood in front of him practically naked.

"Christ, Kurt! What the hell is that?"

"Do you like it, Daddy?" he asked as he did a twirl showing off the open back to the garment.

"Where on earth did you get that!"

"It was a present" he said smiling shyly as he took several steps forward.

"From who?!" Burt spluttered.

"Does it matter, Daddy?"

"Of course it matters. I want to know who's buying my baby an outfit like that! I want to know who wants you to wear _that_ for them! Who is it Kurt?!" he demanded.

Kurt took a deep breath and hoped that his lie wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. He took another step closer to his father and ducked his head as he mumbled his response.

"What? I didn't hear that. Kurt? Come here and tell me who wants to see my boy like this?" Burt said, still wound up. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down as his son stood in front of him blushing, wringing his hands and twisting the toe of his shoe into the carpet. One look at his son's fearful face and his anger dropped away immediately.

"C'mere, Kurt. Just tell me. Please."

Kurt took another step towards his father's now outstretched hand but didn't make contact.

"Finn. It was Finn's present" Kurt said quietly as he watched his father's face darken.

Burt swallowed hard to keep his temper in check and gently took hold of Kurt's wrist, pulling him so that he settled across his lap, thighs squeezed together.

"He knows about you? And you let that boy buy this for you?! Why?" Burt asked, trying to understand the situation, as he stroked a hand on the bare skin alongside one of the garters.

Kurt blushed again and looked up at his daddy through his lashes as he bit his bottom lip, giving the acting performance of his life.

"I-I can't help it, Daddy. I want it" he said as he squirmed against his father as the hand left his thigh and wrapped itself around his shoulder.

"You want what?"

"I need it. Please, I need it, Daddy."

"You need what, Kurt?"

"I-I'm so wet all the time, Daddy. My pussy's been aching for something else. Something - some_one_ to fill me up."

Burt stared at his son in shock, his mouth opening and closely wordlessly.

"You want him to see you like this? You want him to touch you?"

Kurt nodded.

"You think he has any idea of how to treat you, baby?"

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at him in silence.

The hand on his shoulder moved slowly down to his nipple, the fingers slowly drifting in lazy circles over his small areola.

Kurt's lips parted as he let out a rush of breath, his eyes falling shut.

"You think he knows how to make you feel good?" Burt asked as he pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "A player like that? D'ya think he's gonna take the time to learn how to make you feel good, baby, before he moves on to the next cheerleader?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No?"

Kurt opened his eyes, gazing lustily into his father's dark eyes.

"I want it, Daddy. Please give it to me."

"What do you want, Kurt?" Burt whispered.

"I want you, Daddy."

Burt's breathing hitched.

"My pussy's been aching for you, Daddy. I need you. I need your fingers on me. _In_ me. I need your cock in me, Daddy. I need you. Please touch me."

Burt watched in awe as his son begged to be fucked, his lips quivering, eyelashes fanning across his cheek as he gasped each time his nipple was squeezed.

"Oh Daddy" he moaned, letting his thighs fall apart.

Burt's gaze drifted downward, the tiny cloth cover over his son's pussy the only physical barrier to giving his boy what he wanted.

"Please, Daddy. Use your fingers on me."

Burt groaned with desire and he let his hand drift lower across his boy's pale stomach, down past the small diamante buckle on the garter belt, his fingertips brushing against the bare skin of his mound. He held his breath as he hovered over the small triangle of red satin keeping Kurt's pussy hidden.

"Is that why you've been sneaking into my bed?"

"Uh huh" he uttered shyly, biting his lower lip again.

Neither of them moved. The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing coming from them both.

Kurt's hips bucked, trying to get his father's touch back on him.

"Ugh, baby, so wanton"

"Please, please, Daddy. I'll do anything you want." Kurt begged as he tipped his hips towards his father's hand once more.

"So slutty, baby"

"Yessss. Let me be your slut, Daddy" Kurt whined.

"So, you don't that silly quarterback boy then?"

"Nuh uh. I just want you, Daddy. I'm so wet for you. Fill me up. Please,Daddy?"

Burt's resolve finally crumbled hearing his boy whimper and beg for his touch. He never could withhold anything from his son, especially if he begged like that and he could no longer deny that this wasn't what he wanted too.

He dipped his fingers inside the red satin panties, sliding down to part the plump pussy lips. Immediately he felt the wetness there, as he slipped a finger lower to push gently at his entrance, clearly Kurt had been aroused for a while.

"Mm-ahh, Daddy. Oh" Kurt cried out as he gripped his father shirt.

"God, you're drenched, baby. You've been waiting for this all day, haven't you?"

"Uh huh. You wouldn't touch me this morning."

"You wore those tiny panties for me? To show off your sweet 'lil cunt to your Daddy?"

"Mm hmm. You want this tight little pussy, don't you?"

Burt pulled his fingers away and immediately put them into his mouth, suckling the taste of his baby boy greedily. He shoved Kurt off his lap then, making him stand in front of his chair.

"Take it off, Kurt. Lemme see it. Lemme see your pussy."

Kurt lifted his left foot and placed it between his daddy's legs, then reached down and unclipped each garter slowly on that leg before moving it back down and going through the same motions with his right leg. He then reached around and unhooked the garter belt at the back, letting it fall away, his cleft bare for his daddy's inspection.

"You want it?"

"Uh huh. Please, Daddy!"

"Go stand in front of the coffee table and turn around, baby" Burt directed as he swivelled his chair around so he had a clear view of Kurt's behind.

"That's it. Spread those legs for me. Now bend over, baby."

Kurt dropped forward, placing his hands on the coffee table as his legs were stretched wide open. He wiggled his ass in anticipation.

"Ugh, look at that slutty 'lil hole"

Burt leaned forward in his chair and licked a wide stripe from his boy's clit to his asshole, making Kurt squeal.

"So fucking juicy" he mumbled to himself. "I love your sweet baby pussy. You taste so good" he told his son as he spanked a hand across an ass cheek.

One of Kurt's knees buckled a little at the stinging slap but the pain was forgotten the instant his daddy's tongue slurped against him again. He could feel lips, tongue and teeth licking, sucking and nibbling at his pussy lips and clit while his daddy's nose teased his hole inadvertently. His breathy gasps and moans fell from his mouth in a steady stream as his daddy's hands clutched at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart.

Burt pulled away, licking the sweet musky taste of his son from his lips. "You done this before, Kurt?"

He could see his son's head shake between his legs. "Oh, my sweet little virgin boy. You want me to fuck your holes, baby?"

Kurt nodded as he swallowed hard and moaned shakily. This was the best birthday ever.

Burt was mumbling to himself more than anything, as he leaned back in to lap at the fluid leaking steadily from his baby's pussy, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to use them all."

He tongue flicked down the sensitive stretch of skin, before swirling around the entrance and then he started to dip his tongue in. Shallow at first but soon he had his face pressed hard against Kurt, licking inside him as far as his tongue could reach. He could hear his boy's soft cries as he fucked his tongue in and out, intent on making Kurt cum before he moved on. He slid a hand from the boy's cheeks to rub his clit.

"O-oh, fuck, Daddy. Daddy!"

Kurt shuddered at the contact to his rigid clit, his insides clenched, the vigorous tongue fucking into his pussy sending him into orbit and with a strangled cry, heat flooded through his body as he climaxed, pushing more of his juices onto his daddy's face.

"Yeah. Gonna fuck that ripe 'lil cunt, baby."

Kurt exhaled noisily as a finger swirled around and then plunged inside him. He squeezed against it briefly, then tried to gape as wide as possible, his insides too sensitive to want to touch the digit.

"You gonna cum on my cock, kiddo?"

"Uh, Daddy" he whined. Who knew his daddy had such a dirty mouth. It was fantastic.

"Gotta stretch you first but then I'm gonna split you on my cock, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You gonna love it aren't you?"

Kurt whined as he nodded.

"Fuck. Such a little slut" he said in awe as he added a second finger and continued to pump them inside his son.

"Oooh"

"You like that?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"If you love my fingers, baby, you're gonna love my big cock. You don't even know how big this dick is, do you?"

"Oh, I know"

Burt frowned. "You do, do you?"

Kurt giggled then gasped wildly as a third finger delved inside him. "I sucked you one night."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Oh God. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Kurt laughed. "Nuh uh. It was me."

"Nasty little slut. You like it? You like tasting me?"

"Mm hmm. I love your big cock, Daddy."

Burt pulled his fingers out, stood up, pulling his boy up with him and wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly. "Do you?"

Kurt grinned as he took in his daddy's dark eyes.

"On your knees, slut. You like it so much, you can try it again" he demanded as he pushed his son to his kneel in front of him. Releasing his belt buckle, he unzipped and slid his pants down. His cock was standing proud, tenting his boxer shorts, a growing damp patch showing.

"Suck my cock, Kurt"

He nuzzled the hard dick through the shorts before he peeled them away from his daddy's body. Kurt then wrapped a hand around his daddy's length, pumping slowly before he slid his tongue over the head. He sucked the long, fat cock, mouth stretched wide as he bobbed his head faster, leaving his hand to cover the shaft what he couldn't swallow yet. He definitely didn't intend to gag and splutter tonight. He stroked and sucked faster as his daddy rambled above him.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Such a hot little piece of ass. Yeah, suck it, Kurt."

Two hands slid into his hair, just resting there in silent encouragement, as his daddy's moaning grew louder.

Burt waited until his son sucked him to the brink and then pulled himself away, ready to move on and give both of them what they really wanted.

As his son raised himself up off the floor, Burt leaned down pulled up his pants and grabbed Kurt around his waist, throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, heading for his bedroom with a hand glued to his bum cheek.

Kurt whooped with surprise as his daddy dropped him on his bed. He bounced oddly, legs flailing and a shoe flew off, thankfully missing his daddy by a mile.

"You ready for some fun now, baby?"

Kurt pulled the other high heel off and flung it over his shoulder and spread his legs wide.

"Fuck me, Daddy"

Burt grinned as he started to strip himself off the rest of his clothes and shoes. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over his son, droplets of pre-cum dripping onto his son's stomach.

He lowered his body down, covering the boy completely, dick slotting between his legs. Burt ran a callused thumb over the bottom lip of his son and then leaned in to kiss him properly for the very first time.

At the first press of his son's soft lips against his, he sighed and parted his mouth, ready for more, ready for everything with his boy. His tongue snaked out meeting Kurt's as they kitten licked at each other for a moment, until Kurt's mouth fell open, allowing him to lick inside greedily.

Kurt smelt the pungent scent before he tasted it, taking a second to realise he was tasting his own cum on his daddy's face. The very thought of his juices smeared all over his daddy's face sent Kurt into overdrive. His legs wrapped around his daddy's waist, the cock sliding past his entrance, as rubbed his hands over his daddy's bald head and shoulders, fingers digging in.

"Mmm, that 'lil cunt is all mine now, baby. You shouldn't have given it to me 'cos I'm gonna be bending you over every chance I get."

"Oh, Daddy. Uh, I need you inside me."

"I'm gonna fuck you every morning over the breakfast table. Mmm, when I get home, you're gonna be in my chair waiting to suck me. And every night, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, baby."

"Guh, Daddy. Put your cock in me. Put it in, just put it in."

"So desperate for it, sweetheart. Don't worry, Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard, baby."

"Please, please"

"Here we go, baby. You want my cock? You want it?" Burt taunted as he lined his cock up against Kurt's cunt, teasing his hole.

Kurt's broken moan as he pushed inside his son was a sound he'll remember forever.

"So tight, God. This is my 'lil cunt now. You're all mine now, Kurt."

"Oh God. Daddy, you're so big."

Burt kept pressing in, his son's pink walls sucking him in slowly, until he bottomed out. He lay over his boy and pulsed his hips there for a moment, trying to push his dick in even deeper. The tiny whimpers Kurt was making was driving him wild.

"You've got all of Daddy's cock, boy. Is this what you wanted?"

A pornographic moan spilled out of Kurt as Burt pulled his hips back and snapped back in immediately.

"Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you, huh?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes, Daddy. Oh God, don't stop."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll never stop."

"Mmm ahhh" Kurt cried out as his daddy's hips kept snapping against him hard.

Burt slowed his trusting right down before pulling out altogether.

"I love your sweet baby pussy, Kurt. Mmmm" he groaned as he slid his cock all the way back inside in one solid thrust before pulling all the way back out again.

"Ahh, please, put it back in. I _need_ it, Daddy."

Burt smirked as he continued to make single long slow thrusts into his boy, loving the sound of his begging.

Switching up the pace, on the next thrust he dipped in shallowly, continually pushing in fast, using only half his length to continue to tease his baby boy.

"Mmm, more, Daddy."

"Nuh uh, you were such a little tease. Prancing around in those goddamn see-through panties. Well, now it's my turn, baby. My turn to tease you."

Kurt keened loving the pace but wanting to be drilled deeply. He scratched his short fingernails across his daddy's back as he panted out, "Deeper, Daddy. Fuck me hard." His hips rolled up to meet his father's thrusts, trying to get him to dive all the way in.

"Oh fuck, you little slut. You like this dick so much you want all of it?"

"Mmm, yes, Daddy. Harder."

"Ah. Fuck, baby. Take it, take it."

Burt's hips reared back and slammed into his son. He pulled back and smacked into him again and again building a fast steady rhythm, making his balls slap against his boy.

Kurt's head trashed as his daddy pounded into his pussy. His body was tingling, so close to cumming but he couldn't quite get there.

"Mhpf. Uh, uh, fuck. Oh Daddy, make me cum" he whined.

Burt paused his thrusting, pulling them back as he sat on his knees, cock still buried in his boy.

"Spread those legs for me, Kurt"

Kurt laid his legs wide open, spread-eagled on his daddy's dick.

Burt pulled his son closer by the hips, pushing his cock deeper inside him. With his new position set, he started his thrusting back up in a quick rhythm.

"I've got one last present for you, baby. You wan' it?"

Kurt moaned incoherently in response.

Burt sucked his thumb a moment before dropping his hand to his boy's clit. He massaged circles over the erect nub as he kept thrusting, made Kurt's pussy tighten even more, setting Burt's blood boiling.

"Oh, oh. Oh, Daddy! Oh god, fuck me!"

Suddenly, Kurt's pussy clamped down on his daddy's dick as an orgasm washed over him and he wailed loudly.

"Uh, Kurt. Here's your present, baby. Here it is!"

Burt slammed his cock into his son as he shouted in satisfaction. He continued to grind in deep as his cock throbbed with each gush of cum he unloaded into Kurt's willing pussy.

Kurt lay there panting and glassy-eyed as his daddy thrust lazily into him a few more times. The dirty sounding squelch as his daddy pulled out and pushed back in slowly, delighted Kurt. His body was practically vibrating with the intensity of their fucking. He sighed happily as his daddy lay back down over him, kissed him sloppily with too much tongue, dick still snug inside him. Finally he had what he wanted; his daddy had stuffed him full.

"Mmm, better get some sleep now, Kurt. We've got an early start in the morning, baby."

"Huh?"

"I have to make good on my promise, don't I? I'm gonna make sure you never feel empty again, baby."

A slowly softening dick inside him, his pussy full of his daddy's cum, and a promise of more? Yep, best birthday ever.

_Fin_


End file.
